The Storm
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU -Daryl finds and stops Carol before she leaves ASZ and stops her from going. Angst PWP. Caryl some BDSM


AN: hey, a little smut one shot for you. Some bdsm, some bondage...please remember it's all consensual. This is AU ...Daryl finds Carol as she is leaving ASZ and stops her. Let me know what you think. Written on my phone. Please be lenient lol :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

xxxxx

"Daryl, this is ridiculous, let me go."

Carol huffed angrily from where her foot was tied to the bottom of her bed.

"No"

He was angry, like a petulant child. Walking around her room, unpacking her bag. He'd caught her, caught her as she was trying to sneak away. She'd been almost at the gate when she heard him.

"What are you doing?"

He'd huffed, she'd spun around to see him behind her. The look of hurt on his face had morphed into anger, and something else she couldn't understand before he'd moved forward grabbed and threw her over her shoulder.

The only thing that had kept her from yelling had been not wanting to stir the others. Having to explain what she had been ready to do.

Suddenly she'd been dropped on her own bed and before she knew what had happened he'd tied her to her bed by her foot with a rope he'd produced seemingly out of nowhere.

"Daryl...this illegal." She huffed out as stormed around her room unpacking her bag.

"Pfft.." He muttered angrily rolling his eyes as he stomped around the room.

Carol had the sudden image of a toddler, stomping around the room, having a temper tantrum. She couldn't help it. The ridiculousness of the situation struck her. Suddenly a small giggle escaped her lips.

He stormed over to her until his nose was practically touching hers. "You think this is funny? Is that what you think this is?" His hot wet breath was flowing over her face, and suddenly that's exactly what it was funny. She knew he would never hurt her. He was hurt that she had tried to leave.

She giggled again and suddenly found that she could not stop. She threw her head back against the pillow and laughed, tears streaming down her face as she giggled uncontrollably. Her gram used to say that sometimes a good uncontrollable belly laugh was better than crying. She was right. He sat back on his haunches watching her, unsure what to make of her laughter.

A few minutes later when her laughter had silenced she stared back at him. "I wasn't leaving you...I just wasn't sure how to stay anymore. That day that I put the pick axe through Ed's skull at the quarry, all I kept thinking was how much of a monster he was, and now I am...I'm a monster. I can't do that anymore." She said.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Ed got off on it, Ed got off on what he did to you, you don't, you don't like what you have to do sometimes...but you do it anyway, you damn well better. You survive for me." He huffed.

"Don't you get it! It's what I will do for the group...what I will do for you. A big part of it is you! That's why I distanced myself, that's why I tried with Tobin. There's is nothing I wouldn't do for you...if someone had a gun to your head and another member of the group it wouldn't even be close it would always be you, it's not even close. I could put a bullet in anyone's head and not think twice . I could do that...for you, and it scares the living daylights out of me...I'm a monster." She whispered.

He snorted holding the bridge of his nose as he started to laugh. Carol folded her arms across her chest and looked away crossly. "This is not funny."

"It is...you wanna know why? I'm what Michonne calls emotionally constipated. I don't do feelings and shit...but even I know what you're describing... And you still don't even get it." He huffed out.

"Oh yeah and what's that? And by the way the second you leave I am untying my foot..." She started to say as he leaned over her, pressing her body down into the mattress. Suddenly his hand were pulling hers up above her head, tying her hands to the headboard. His head dipped back down, she suppressed a shiver as she felt his breath on her neck and his lips ghosting over her skin when he spoke.

"It's love, you idiot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl watched Carol's face as he pulled back. He hadn't been sure, hadn't been sure she felt the same way as him until now.

He'd known since the prison how he felt. Known that he loved her. That he wanted her. Hell he'd had fantasies about what he was doing right now.

But everything has gone to hell, and when they had gotten here, at the ASZ she just wasn't right. He'd been waiting, waiting on the right time to tell her, then she'd taken up with that asshole Tobin.

When he caught her leaving tonight it was a giant slap in the face, a wake up call. Time to claim what was his.

Her breath was coming out in little gasps, she was shaking and he could see tears in her eyes. "I ..." She whispered.

He grinned pressing a kiss to her neck hearing her gasp. "You're not a monster...you're in love with me." He said in a gravelly voice as he continued to press kisses along her neck. "You're in love with me, I know because I feel the same way. I would do all of that and more...for you. I love you too...just don't forget that me, the emotionally constipated, figured it out first."

She nuzzled her cheek against his. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"You don't gotta be, we'll figure it out together. Just don't leave again. Don't leave me again... Ok.?" He whispered his lips trailing down her neck to the skin right above her neckline hiding her breasts. He flicked his tongue out, lapping her skin, the taste of her sending a bolt of pure fire through his body.

"Untie me." She whispered her voice throaty and raw with need.

He leaned back and grinned, "I kinda like this..that alright?" He grinned when her eyes gave a surprised look as she nodded.

"Besides, I think you still need to be punished a little bit for what you've done." He gave her another quick look as the corners of her mouth tipped up slightly and she nodded.

"Do you want me to punish you Carol? You need to say it." His hand was sliding up her stomach underneath the hem of her shirt. His fingers whisped across the bottom of her breasts.

"Yes" she moaned.

She'd shaken of her coat earlier. She was lying on the bed in her clothes and boots. He shrugged of his coat and pulled off his shirt, kicked off his boots so he was standing at the side of the bed in only his old worn out jeans. Moving slowly he went down to the bottom of the bed and untied her foot. He pulled off her boots and socks slowly, taking his time, enjoying finally being able to touch her. He went back up and put his hand on her belt buckle, watching her reaction.

"Just say the word and I will stop.." He whispered.

"I trust you.." She whispered her voice raw and somewhat broken. "I need this...I need you."

He leaned down pressing his lips to hers. "I'll always give you what you need." He whispered.

"That was your first mistake, turning to that fuck Tobin." He said as he unbuckled her belt, and slid his hand down into her pants slowly. Staying above her underwear he cupped her lightly, pressing his fingers into the material of her underwear.

She groaned pressing into his touch. He smirked pulling away, gripping her pants pulling them down her legs slowly. He grabbed her leg, sitting in between her legs, he put one leg on his shoulder, and started running his hands up and down her leg slowly, his fingers dancing slightly on the inside of her upper thighs as she shivered.

"Thought you were punishing me?" She whispered quirking her brow.

He slid one finger, under the fabric of her panties, sliding it along her slit, as she panted before slipping his hand back out. "Yeah...I am." He grunted.

She moaned biting her lip, and he was almost done in. Forgot where he was. But then he remembered that she'd been fixing on leaving and a small part of him wanted to punish her too. The other part knew that she needed to feel like she had made some kind of penance, to prove to herself she wasn't a monster like she said. It was utter bullshit in his mind, but it was like he had told her. He would deny her nothing. He'd always give her what she needed.

He raised himself up on his knees in between her legs, as he slowly started opening buttons on her shirt.

Her eye contact was brutal and breathtaking at the same time. Her eyes were like windows, he could see so much pained wrapped up inside her, but there was lust there too and a raw need that was humbling. She needed him. He wanted to give her everything.

When he had the skin of her stomach on display he stopped, just below her breasts, the settled himself in on top of her, putting his lips to hers again. Attacking them with his own, trailing down her neck, his hands trailing only on her legs and her stomach. He lowered his head and scratched his teeth along her collar bone.

"Daryl.." She moaned.

"I ain't done." He whispered his hand slipped up to the remaining buttons. Then growling when he remembered her hands were tied. He left her shirt open grabbed his knife cut open her bra. "I'll get you a new one on a run." He muttered.

She was moaning, her hips lifting up to try to find some friction. He growled at the sight, not sure how much longer he could hold on.

Taking one of her nipples into his mouth he bit down, and she cried out in pleasure.

He licked over the area. Soothing the sting then moved to the other side, biting down again.

"Daryl..." She whispered again panting.

"Not yet." He whispered then got up, to the side of the bed. He had tied her to the very edge of the bed, so he pulled her to the side she quickly figured out what he wanted and rolled to her stomach and planted her feet on the floor. He looked down at her, bent over the bed her hands still tied. He slid a finger into her underwear and pulled it down so it pooled at her feet.

He lightly slapped her ass, smirking when she groaned burying her face in the pillow.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Yes...god yes." She murmured.

He slapped her lightly. "You've been giving what was mine to that asshole Tobin." He growled and she nodded. Her cheek to the pillow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as he slapped her ass again, he groaned at the site of her ass turning a rosy pink.

"Don't want you to be sorry.." He paused, sliding his hand in between her legs and sliding his fingers into her wet core as she cried out. "Just want you to admit this... This is mine." He whispered "like the rest of you...like I'm yours." He finished softly. "I wouldn't love a monster... Say it." He growled as his finger, pumped in and out of her, and he added a second one.

"God...I'm yours...I'm not a monster." She moaned into her pillow. He grinned leaning forward removing his fingers grinding his erection into her ass as he leaned over untying her hands. Kissing her neck lightly, he messaged her shoulders as she started to cry.

Pulling her back on to the bed, he pushed off her shirt then shrugged off his jeans leaving her naked and him in just his boxers. Lying down next to her, he pulled into his chest, she burrowed herself into his hold, hiding her face in his neck. He let her cry it out, as he held her as close to him as he could. The skin of his chest warming her body.

"I..killed Lizzie." She whispered.

"Don't care... I know you had a reason. You ain't a monster." He whispered. She looked back up at him, "I do love you." She whispered. "I'm scared."

"Me too...we'll figure it out." He grinned, "Right now." He murmured scissoring her legs, wrapping one a around his waist as his hand found her core again "I ain't leaving you with the female equivalent of blue balls. " he chuckled as his finger sunk back into her wet core and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She hid her face in his neck as she fucked his hand, her body clamped to his by his other arm wrapped around her body. He felt like she would need that. To be grounded somehow to let go. Her fingers threaded tightly into his hair, as he continued.

He was having trouble holding himself back. He almost whimpered in relief when she moaned. "Inside me."

He moved his hand away, lining himself up with her after shedding his boxers, entering her on his side then rolling with her to his back. He watched with a grin as she sat still for a moment a little unsure then rocked her hips. He pulled himself up to sitting position he back pressed against the headboard, she wrapped her legs around him, lying her head for a moment on his shoulder.

"Now you're punishing me." He groaned bucking his hips up and into her. She laughed, first real laugh he'd heard from her in what seemed like forever.

It was beautiful.

He grinned, grabbing her ass he kneaded it gently with his fingers his fingers sliding past her ass hole as he rubbed his way across to the other side. Grinning at her involuntary shiver as his fingers ghosted over that opening. He quirked his brow at her as he did it again, and she bucked into him. He circled it again before dipping his finger in slightly.

She moaned falling forward, her hands on either side of his head on the headboard. She pressed her forehead to his, rocking her hips, she panted as he continued to put pressure on her opening, pushing his finger in and out slowly. She lifted herself up and then slammed herself down, seating herself fully on him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. Using her feet as leverage on his back, she started to ride him slowly as he sucked on her neck. Panting he laid his head over heart and rode out the storm until they created together.


End file.
